A New Beginning
by BellalovesEdward0694
Summary: Today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day everything would change. Today would be the day Harry Potter would ask Hermione Granger to go out with him. Authors note first must read! First chapter to see what you think. A lot better then it sounds!
1. Authors note must read

_New Story_

_I am starting a new story called A New Beginning it's a Harry/Hermione story and I am going to post the first chapter to see what you guys think and here's the Summary._

Summary: **Today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day everything would change. Today would be the day Harry Potter would ask Hermione Granger to go out with him.**

_I hope you like it because if you do I will continue if not I will leave it as that._

_Enjoy reading!_

_Bye!_

_Strawberry94shortcake_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Review and tell me what you think please and it might end up getting re-done if there are too many mistakes because this is only my first draft. By the way its over 1000 words so it has taken some time so take the time to read it please. And don't criticise it that much I am only a 14 year English girl. By any means give me advice if you don't like it fair enough if you're not a Harry/Hermione shipper why are you reading my story?_

_Well happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 1 The Start of a New Beginning

Summary: Today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day everything would change. Today would be the day Harry Potter would ask Hermione Granger to go out with him.

Chapter 1

Harry was nervous. He had finally worked up the courage to ask out his best friend of seven years. He was in a final year at Hogwarts and he wanted to remember it. He hadn't always seen Hermione like this, but, over this last summer she had matured quite a lot. He had decided to do on the first night at the beginning of the term. He wanted to do it right. He wanted to do romantically, and he also wanted to do it before anyone else realised how Hermione had changed, but Harry didn't want to go out with her just for her looks but for her. He was the only one that probably properly knew her unlike any other boy at Hogwarts.

He was ready. He was currently on the platform with the Weasley Family loading all the trunks on trying to find a compartment. He was also very excited because not only was he already Quidditch Captain but he had made Head Boy, and he knew exactly who would of made Head Girl but this also meant a common room for themselves.

After he had loaded his trunk he got off the train to try and find Hermione. He spotted her talking to Luna. As soon as Hermione spotted him she launched herself onto him into a crushing hug.

"Ah, Hermione … can't ...breathe" Harry said trying not to choke.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Harry I am just so excited to see you" Hermione exclaimed.

"Its okay, I am used to it" laughed Harry

Hermione playfully slapped him.

"Ooooh, guess what Harry?" as Hermione remembered what she wanted to tell him.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I made Head Girl" squealed Hermione.

"Well that's great because I made Head Boy!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Really, that's so great, but I thought you were Quidditch Captain?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, I am I didn't expect to get Head Boy at all because I wasn't even a prefect."

Harry and Hermione then spotted their red-headed friend Ron Weasley walking over.

"Hey guys, we need to start to get on the train" said Ron.

"Hey Ron" They both said.

"That's a good idea" Hermione replied.

The Golden Trio climbed aboard the train and went into the compartment Harry had put his stuff in earlier and followed suite.

They waited in there until there other friends joined them and then they went off to the prefect compartment with Ron seeing as he was a prefect still.

They entered the compartment to find there was no one in there yet. After a couple of minutes the Ravenclaw prefects arrived then the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin were the last.

Harry and Hermione gave them all a section of the train to patrol and then talked about patrols during the day and enforcing the rules. They let everyone leave first and then left themselves to head back to their compartment to talk with their friends.

When they arrived after they patrol they walked in and found Neville, Luna and Ginny talking and laughing. Ron sat next to Luna and Neville while Harry and Hermione sat next to Ginny. They talked until they arrived at the Hogsmede Station and unloaded their trunks and animals.

They all loaded up into one of the carriages that were pulled by the Therestrals which everyone could now see. The ride up to Hogwarts wasn't quiet as you could hear people talking in carriages behind and in front of you. When they arrived they carried there trunks up and left them so that the house elves could take them up into their respective dormitories.

Everyone filed into the Great Hall and sat at their respected House Table. They said goodbye to Luna as she went and sat at the Ravenclaw table. The new First years came in all looking scared as they followed McGonagall up to the front.

"I don't remember being that scared when we came in, do you think we looked like that?" scoffed Ron which earned him a slap to the head from both Hermione and Ginny and shushed him in the process.

McGonagall started reading off her list...

"Adams, Nathan" He was a Hufflepuff.

"Brady, Chloe" She was a Gryffindor.

"Edwards, Connor" He was a Ravenclaw

"Farrand, Isabella" She was a Gryffindor.

"Garret, Caden" he was in Ravenclaw.

After another 12 Gryffindor, 10 Ravenclaws and 9 more Hufflepuffs to everybody's surprise there were no Slytherins.

"No Slytherins, you would have thought there would be some wouldn't you especially at the moment." exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, you're right I was expecting some but there you go." answered Hermione.

After the Welcoming feast Harry, Ron and Hermione showed the First Years to the common room and where their dormitories were. After that they said goodbye to Ron and went on their evening patrol.

After patrolling till 8, the two retired for the evening to their own common room. When they reached the painting of the Fairies they gave the password 'Gryffindor" and entered.

The common room was decorated much like the Gryffindor one but just slightly smaller as it was just the two of them. It had a sofa and two armchairs round the fireplace. Two desks for them to study and do their homework on and also a chess table which would probably be used when Ron came in there.

Harry started thinking about his mission to get Hermione as his girlfriend and thought to put it into action straight away. He looked around for her but it seemed she had already gone into her room to put on her pyjamas. She came down a couple of minutes later in a tank top and some pyjama bottoms.

"Hermione would you mind coming outside onto the grounds with me for a couple of minutes?" he asked.

"Harry you know we will get into trouble" she exclaimed.

"When has that ever stopped us before?"

"Okay, but very quickly and bring the cloak and map"

"Already here"

Harry and Hermione crept out of their portrait hole while checking the map for Filch and Mrs Norris. They crept down the corridors and out the front doors into the grounds. Harry got Hermione to put on a blindfold so she couldn't see where they were going.

"Harry this is ridiculous come on let me see" she whispered.

"No, I will take it off when we get there." He whispered back.

To Hermione it felt like they were walking for hours but when they finally stopped she felt relieved and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hermione, can you lay down please?" Harry asked.

"Urr okay, but what for?" she answered back.

"No reason"

Hermione felt Harry lie down next to her. It took her a while for her to realise that he had taken off her blindfold. She looked around and realised they were lying by the lake. They both sat up and harry asked her the question he had been dying to for a long time.

"Hermione, I know this may seem weird and I am not usually good at this type of thing but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked shyly.

To say Hermione was stunned would be an understatement. She couldn't believe her best friend and the person she had had a crush on since 4th year just asked her out. She was shocked into silence.

"Hermione, your killing me here." Harry asked worriedly.

"Ahh, well I don't know what to say Harry I wasn't expecting that at all but yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

At the comment Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss which made Hermione want to melt and that this kiss would never end. When Harry broke away she felt disappointed until she was brought into a hug and then into another kiss but this one was just a peck.

They walked back up to the castle completely smitten while holding hands.


End file.
